thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Modern Hunger Games
The Modern Hunger Games were a games created by Jabberjay78 and held on the Hunger Games Wiki. Tributes were entered starting on September 10th, 2011. The games were started on September 14th, 2011 and were finished on October 2nd, 2011. These games were Jabberjay's 4th games. Background These games take place in the country of Panem, but there is a strange twist to these games. Twenty-six tributes will be chosen randomly, but the arena and rules are much different than in the past. The tributes will be placed in a city-like arena, inhabited with many actors and regular people who do not know that they have been placed in a games. Instead, these people will be living their lives as if they were in a real city. But the tributes don't have to kill each other this time. Because peacekeepers will be released, tasked with killing any tribute they see. So who will survive these deadly games? This time, there may be more than one victor. But only if the tributes can figure out the secret of the arena. Rules: Killing: #Tributes may not kill townspeople #Peacekeepers can kill tributes and tributes can kill peacekeepers #Tributes can kill each other, as usual Supplies and the Arena: #There is no cornucopia, the tributes start at seperate places in the arena #Tributes may stay in apartments in the town, gather supplies from any sources, and use parts of the arena to their advantage. #There are no gamemaker traps #There are no sponsers #There are no mentors #If an alliance has more than three people, gamemakers will give peacekeeprs a tracking device to find said triubtes. #A majority of the townspeople are drugged to think they are in the Capitol, and do not know they are in the games. #Each tribute has an earpiece that "rings" when a tribute has died. At the end of the day (around 9 o' clock) the tributes who died that day are announced in the earpiece. Victors: #The last tribute standing is crowned victor #The victor does not necessarily have to kill anyone #The games can be ended via a secret method in the arena. If this happens, more than one victor is possible #No matter how many peacekeepers are killed, they will be replaced Tributes Unlike any other games so far, tributes were handpicked by Jabberjay. These characters were some of his favorite tributes and picked based mostly on lunaii, name, and personality. Rankings Part One 26. Paige Bennet: Shot by Peacekeeper (Day 1) 25. Rush Leafs: Shot in chest by Peacekeeper (Day 1) 24. Autumn Lush: Shot in stomach by Peacekeeper (Day 2) 23. Vulcan Olympus: Shot in stomach by Peacekeeper (Day 2) 22. Steel Plate: Knife to chest by Oceana Blowfish (Day 2) 21. Everett Frazier: Shot in the head by Peacekeeper (Day 3) 20. Mystique Cirque: Sword to back by Aaron Blue (Day 3) Part Two 19. Jade Sycamore: Shot in the stomach by Tux Golden (Day 4) ' '''18. Dusk Shivers: Shot in the heart by Tux Golden (Day 4) ' '''17. Ora Gaffe: Shot in the heart by a Peacekeeper (Day 4) 16. Zuan Klowc: Shot in the heart by a peacekeeper (Day 4) 15. Lexi Strong: Knife to the stomach by Oceana Blowfish (Day 5) 14. Bradley Ward: Knife to the heart by Tux Golden (Day 5) 13. Fawn Sage: Knife to the back by Tux Golden (Day 5) Part Three 12. Sapphire Rolland: Shot in the stomach by Tux Golden (Day 5) 11. Lion Coy: Killed by earthquake and falling injury (Day 5) ' '''10. Tux Golden: Fell into fissure crack during earthquake (Day 5) ' '''9. Echo Stone: Bridge crumbles beneath him and falls (Day 5) 8. Summer Fest: Falls off of beam during bridge collapse (Day 5) 7. Oceana Blowfish: Falls off bridge during earthquake (Day 5) 6. Fall Sky: Dies in bridge collapse (Day 5) 5. Venus Olympus: Dies in bridge collapse (Day 5) 4. Anya Showers: Incinerated by Fireball (Day 5) 1. Ridge Hillsong: VICTOR! 1. Genevieve "Jenny" Sparks: VICTOR! 1. Aaron Blue: VICTOR! The Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabberjay78/The_Modern_Hunger_Games or The Modern Hunger Games: The Games Tribute Pictures 0 Fawn.png|Fawn Sage (D0) 0 Dusk.png|Dusk Shivers (D0) 1 Jade.png|Jade Sycamore (D1) 1 Tux.png|Tux Golden (D1) 2 Jenny.png|Genevive "Jenny" Sparks (D2) Bradley Ward.png|Bradley Ward (D2) 3 Lexi.png|Elixer "Lexi" Strong (D3) 3 Steel.png|Steel Plate (D3) 4 Oceana.png|Oceana Blowfish (D4) 4 Aaron.png|Aaron Blue (D4) 5 Ora.png|Ora Gaffe (D5) 5 Fall.png|Fall Sky (D5) 6 Autumn.png|Autumn Lush (D6) 6 Zuan.png|Zuan Klowc (D6) 7 Paige.png|Paige Bennet (D7) 7 Rush.png|Rush Leafs (D7) 8 Mystique.png|Mystique Cirque (D8) 8 Everett.png|Everett Frazier (D8) 9 Sapphire.png|Sapphire Rolland (D9) 9 Echo.png|Echo Stone (D9) 10 Venus.png|Venus Olympus (D10) 10 Vulcan.png|Vulcan Olympus (D10) 11 Summer.png|Summer Fest (D11) 11 Lion.png|Lion Coy (D11) 12 Anya.png|Anya Showers (D12) 12 Ridge.png|Ridge Hillsong (D12) Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Hunger Games Category:Jabberjay78's Games Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Victors